A substrate working machine that performs mounting work on a circuit substrate is provided with a device that supplies an item necessary for the mounting work to be performed on the circuit substrate, a device that discharges an item unnecessary in the mounting work, a device that performs processing required for the mounting work, and the like. A device that is provided so as to correspond to such mounting work (hereinafter, referred to as a “mounting work-correspondence device”) is exchanged according to the kind of the mounting work.
For example, mounting stands are fixed onto bases of many substrate working machines, and mounting work-correspondence devices are detachably mounted on the mounting stands. Accordingly, the mounting work-correspondence device is adapted so as to be capable of being exchanged according to the kind of the mounting work. Further, for example, in a substrate working machine disclosed in the following patent literatures, wheels are provided on the lower surface of a mounting work-correspondence device and a receiving section, which receives the mounting work-correspondence device with the wheels, is formed on the side surface of the substrate working machine. Accordingly, even though the size of a mounting work-correspondence device is large to a certain degree, the mounting work-correspondence device can be easily exchanged.
PTL 1: Japanese Patent No. 3425504
PTL 2: Japanese Patent No. 3889483